


Sweaters and Glasses

by Button_Doll



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button_Doll/pseuds/Button_Doll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is being Re-written .</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
